Freezeland
Repubic of Freezeland/Republikk av Frysland, or simply known as Freezeland, or Frysland is the fourth largest country in Antarctica. It is a Free Republic, the second largest in the Union. It has the highest quality of life in all of Antarctica, with a score of 9.04 out of 10 as of May 2010. Freezeland has a modern, developed economy. The country has a very high standard of living. However, recently, the economy has suffered more than any other country's, being the first country to declare a recession in June, 2008. Mainland Freezeland's population consists of just 40 and a half million people, with a further 10 million Freezelandians living abroad or in the territories. The Freezelandian landscape is spectacular, and includes stunning fjords, lakes, forests and mountain ranges. Sport, leisure and an outdoor lifestyle are regarded extremely highly in Freezeland. There is no ingrained class system in Freezeland, but more a belief in every individual’s ability to contribute to society in their own positive way. Freezeland cares greatly about the world and is always at the forefront of global issues of major debate. The country is particularly passionate about its anti-deletion stance and had introduced legislation to reinforce this belief. The "Land of Kings" boasts rolling hills, impressive mountains and icy fjords. Freezeland is home to many multicultural cities that balance modernism with traditional High Penguin architecture, such as Frostborough and Ard Mhaca, and its thriving aboriginal High Penguin community is active in all facets of society. Sadly, in recent years Freezeland has flown somewhat under the radar of travelers. Freezeland is a paradise for outdoor enthusiasts and adrenaline junkies. The nation is considered the World's safest thanks in part to Freezelandian society's high respect for penguin rights and lack of hostility toward foreigners, along with the low risk of political instability and internal conflict. Background Freezeland has one of the longest and most detailed histories in Antarctica. Freezeland was originally the most populated, most peaceful, first colonized, and most industrialized province in the High Penguin Confederacy. It was the most fought in part of the Khanzem, though the Naughtzee could never conquer it. The Naughtzee's most EPIC Fail was at the battle of Pepperinge Eye. It is for this reason that Freezeland shares a harsh rivalry with Pengolia, since the Khanz destroyed their society and ruined the normal Penguins reputations. During the Snowman Empire, the High Penguins reorganized and built up much strength. They frequently attacked the Snowman Empire, and pretty much always won. It was due to their raids and sieges caused Grapedrian to build a giant wall around the lands. This kept them at bay, because they realised that the Empire was falling apart. They had gnawed at the ankles of the Empire and almost destroyed it. Through the long, flourishing, years of Olde Antarctica, the High Penguins lived in peace as the primary group living in the Water Kingdom. They built up what had been destroyed in the years before, and there was peace and good times. However, the Freezelandians (Only High Penguins at the time), were treated like dirt during the years of Colonial Antarctica. They had higher taxes, their resources and food were took by the Emperor and King penguins. They were the first group to take up peaceful protest. When they failed and were silenced, other groups of penguins took up peaceful protest as well. So, the Kings and Emperors decided that they must keep everyone divided by species. Freezelandian Spies and agents went to the governors of different provinces, and even the common penguins to rouse them to take arms. For most places this did not work and the agents were arrested, but for some, the penguins took an armed revolt against the Crown. One of the final battles of Colonial Antarctica, The Battle of Trench Valley, in what is now Frostborough valley, ended in a decisive colonial victory and the end to the revuloution. Though the Freezelandians saved Antarctica many a time, they were forced back into a land that took up most of the Happyface state and Freezeland, when the USA was formed. Freezeland remained in the Happyface State for a few years, until 2002. In an attempt to win more land, the USA and the Kingdom of Happyface teamed up their armies to invade the Freezelandian lands. However, the USA was defeated when the Freezelandian army burned down South Pole City and the Kyrotcraic Hall. The republic of Freezeland is a Parliamentary Monarchy, with Triskelle as King. The Council of Five was formed, and secretly, with Triskelle's aproval, they decided to join the USA. The USA wanted them to be a state because they were the only Free Republic on land, but Freezeland refused. So, reluctantly, the South Pole Council admitted Freezeland as a free republic. More penguins from Club Penguin Isle and other places came, and settled in the First Free Republic. Freezeland is now the second richest country, next to the USA itself. Freezeland last year admitted the old land of Arda into the country, but Arda's location is never to be released to the public, or even the USA's government. On a fishing trip, a large ship was caught in a typhoon, and blew off course. The boat blew off course to a strange, human-occupied country called Australia, and the Freezelandians, with the Council of Five and Triskelle's permission, settled towns in secret coves and caves along the coast. Map and Places Towns & Cities *Ard Mhacha City- A Rich and Historic city in Northfold. This Old Town is superb with a strong High Penguin feel, with some buildings dating back to Olde Antarctica and the High Penguin Confederacy, and even cobblestone streets. Ard Mhacha was actually found by Viking Penguins depite popular belief that High Penguins found it. *Bellaghy-A mining town where all Freezelandian coins are made. *Chinook *Carrenmoore-A town in Midland, south of Frostborough. *Flurryville *Mhic Lionnai - A city in Northfold, named after the old Province in the HPC. *Frostborough -Frostborough is Freezeland's second largest city. It is a major business, government, high tech, and tourist place. *West Yeti -A major port city in Snowbourne, known for its large city and largest harbour in the world. *Arda -Look into it. *Withywindle - A mall village in Midland based in the Mammoth valley. *Farelle- A town in Northfold. *Penggiton- Often called Laketon or Riverville, this is where all three rivers meet. *White Mills - A Small Village near Happyface State. *Delilah - A small village on the seaside. *Violet Hill - A small farming village. *Fanon City - A large port city in Snowbourne. Passenger ships to Shiverpool, West Yeti and Frostborough are present. This connection between Frostbrough and West Yeti resulted in Freezelandian Motorway 4 being built to connect the cities. *Mammoth - A Viking city in the Mammoth Mountains. It's in County Mammoth. It gave the name to both the county and the mountains. *Arkhigh - A Viking High Penguin settlement in the Midlands. *Waterfjord - The nations oldest city. Found by VPs. *Leixline - A urban village found by VPs where a historical battle took place. *Vancooler - A major city which will host the 2010 Winter Olympics. River System Freezelandian transportation is mainly based on three rivers; The Jadis, the Sever, and the Charn. The Jadis is the largest river, that startes in the Frostborough delta, and ends in the Snowbourne mountains. The Sever branches off the Jadis once it enters Snowbourne, and branches off to Bellaghy and Yeti. The Charn is based in Northfold, and comes from where the Jadis and the Sever meet, and go to the sea through Northfold. All three rivers meet at Pengittion, often called Riverville of Lake-town. The rivers do not melt because they are fueled from underground hot springs deep beneath the permafrost. Provinces *Snowbourne- A province with a maritime culture, small fishing villages, and rich folk traditions. It's largest city is West Yeti. *Northfold- A Province that speaks only Penguinian, stylish and romantic Mhic Lionnai, historic Ard Mhaca City, festival culture, lush farmland, quaint villages. *Midland- Midland is a melting pot of Westfold and Snowbourne culture. The most notable place is Frostborough. It is the largest area in population. Counties Freezeland is divided into many counties amongst the provinces. Territorries Freezelandian Ocean Territories - About the size of Weddell, the FOT lie above the country. Arda- An ancient High Penguin island, the location is extremely classified. Victoria - Mainly home to scientists studying Humans and explorers. Viceroyalty of New Freezeland - A former territory west of the Antarctic Peninsula. It was excluded from the FOT. Population Freezeland's population is 51,962,110. Population by province: Midland: 20,292,939 Ard Mhaca: 10,993,918 Snowbourne: 10,172,170 Territories: 5,103,083 (not including Arda) Government The Constitution establishes a government under a parliamentary monarchy system. It provides for a crowned King (Triskelle) as head of government, a second in command called the Prime Minister (Amluc Riam) and a national parliament called the Montasje. The Montasje has a dominant directly elected lower house known as The Freezelandian Assembly and an upper house Senate Freezeland, which is partly appointed and partly indirectly elected. There is also an independent judiciary headed by the Surpreme Court. Military The military is divided into two organisations, High Penguin Elite Branch, and the Freezelandian Army. Chain of command is not very well defined. There is no overall military commander of the Freezeland, command being divided between the Provinces and regiments. It is clear however that the The Cheif Mark of the has the overall command of their respective tribal militia. As a result of the strong customary theme expressed by the two major ethnic groups, the Freezelandian military is considerably less sophisticated than that of the industrialized USA. It is also much smaller. Nevertheless, Freezelandians exhibit deep pride and willpower. High Penguins The more organised High Penguins has a more sophisticated branch of the militia. Most adult male High Penguins are fully-trained warriors. However, most Penguins say they are just elitely trained king Penguins. Infantry Water elite fighters are all master warriors and skilled at defending the ramparts of Freezeland. They bear the traditional war-paint of the High Penguins. They typically wear black and white warpaint on their face before going into battle. The High Penguins makes use of armories located on the warrior training grounds which serve as weapons storage and war planning rooms where orders are distributed. Their Water Warriors engender and utilize a countless amount of iceberg spikes scattered across the ocean just outside the city as a first line of defense against ships. The spikes are capable of ripping through solid metal and sinking even the largest ships. The currents in the iceberg fields are known to be extremely dangerous, but are easily traversed by Freezelandian Navy vessels. The iceberg spikes themselves are also used as cover for warriors to hide behind, enabling to easily ambush any unwanted visitors. Navy The High Penguins have a small number of ships. The most common ship is a double-hulled vessel powered by Water. Though its small, compact size enables it to be used for a variety of applications, including transporting civilians across the canals, its main purpose is to be used for short, open ocean trips. Even though its not necessarily designed for long voyages, it is capable of being used to travel over a thousand kilometres and withstanding the harshest ocean conditions. Warriors use this ship to patrol and protect the waters just outside Freezeland. Freezelandian Army The Freezelandian army is large and joining is optional. Infantry The Freezelandian Infantry isn't very good at full frontal assault, as their numbers are thin. But, they are highly useful in ambushes and guerilla warfare They carry icicle-swords and snowball guns. Many Viking Penguins find themselves part of the army though. Since they are proud of their warrior heritage they still have some tricks up their sleaves. Usually vikings would wear iron armour and viking horns. Red means just a normal warrior, blue a commanding officer and gold means a chief or a general. Vikings would also carry eithe swords, spears or two handed axes. Those who carry either a sword or spear may carry a shield. Berserker Penguins will hardly wear any armour and carry two handed maces. Navy The Freezelandian navy has a number of ships. The ships of Freezeland seem to be cutter sailing ships, containing wooden hulls and utilizing the wind for propulsion. The boats are shown to be operated by at least two people, one to maintain the main sail and one to control the jib, a smaller sail at the rear. The ships appear to be designed more for use as a transport vessel than combat, but are used effectively in battle nonetheless. It is the strongest navy in Antarctica, "Probobly due to strenght in numbers and all that" Chief Triskelle said. The nation of Dorkugal recently offered to provide laser cannons for all of the Freezeland ships (though they didn't offer motors because the HPs are proud of their manual boats), but the Chief Mark refused. Once again VPs find some themselves part of the navy. The ships they use a tradtional viking longboats but with a upgraded hull so they can survive modern hits. There are the traditional versions of viking longboats (eg Karvis, Snekkje etc) but they generally just use skeis (called Longboats), drekars (called Dragon ships) and Busses (called Serpents). Karvis are used as landing craft mostly and are also avalible for public use. Snekkjes are used a larger landing craft or as pocket cruisers since they can easily navigate through deep fjords and harsh terrain. Anthem and Motto Anthem Freezeland's anthem is a parodied version of The Foggy Dew. It is about the Winter Rebellion on 1997, which gave Freezeland it's independance. Differences between the real version and the Freezelandian version (top: real, bottom: parodied): ---- *As down the glen one Easter morn to a city fair rode I *There Armed lines of marching men in squadrons passed me by *No fife did hum nor battle drum did sound it's dread tatoo *But the Angelus bell o'er the Liffey swells rang out through the foggy dew *As down the glen one Winter morn to a city fair rode I *There Armed lines of marching penguins in squadrons passed me by *No fife did hum nor battle drum did sound it's dread tatoo *But Midday's bells o'er the Jadis swells rang out through the foggy dew ---- *Right proudly high over Dublin Town they hung out the flag of war *'Twas better to die 'neath an Irish sky than at Sulva or Sud El Bar *And from the plains of Royal Meath strong men came hurrying through *While Britannia's Huns, with their long range guns sailed in through the foggy dew *Right proudly high over Frost'town they hung out the flag of war *'Twas better to die 'neath Freezeland's sky than the colonies or Pengolia *And from the plains of the Royal Freeze strong men came hurrying through *While the Colonial sons, with their long range guns sailed in through the foggy dew ---- *'Twas Britannia bade our Wild Geese go that small nations might be free *But their lonely graves are by Sulva's waves or the shore of the Great North Sea *Oh, had they died by Pearse's side or fought with Cathal Brugha *Their names we will keep where the fenians sleep 'neath the shroud of the foggy dew *'Twas King Greg bade our free spirits go that small nations might be free *But their lonely graves are by Arda's waves or the shore of the Great Weddell Sea *Oh, had they died by Fierce's side or fought with Cashel Brue *Their names we will keep where the High Penguinssleep 'neath the shroud of the foggy dew ---- *But the bravest fell, and the requiem bell rang mournfully and clear *For those who died that Eastertide in the springing of the year *And the world did gaze, in deep amaze, at those fearless men, but few *Who bore the fight that freedom's light might shine through the foggy dew (This verse is the same) ---- *And, back through the glen I rode again and my heart with grief was sore *For I parted then with valiant men whom I never shall see more *But to and fro in my dreams I go and I'd kneel and pray for you, *For slavery fled, O glorious dead, When you fell in the foggy dew. *Ah, back through the glen I rode again and my heart with grief was sore *For I parted then with valiant men whom I never shall see more *But to and fro in my dreams I go and I'd hope and think of you, *For slavery fled, O glorious dead, When you fell in the foggy dew. ---- Motto Freezeland's motto is "Alt for Frysland". "Alt for Frysland" in English means "All for Freezeland". Currency and Economy Freezeland uses a currency called the Fyro. The symbol for a Fyro is ƒ. There are many cash boxes across the country, usually in shoppes and resteraunts. Freezeland is often called the 'currency hub of Antarctica', since it is one of the main places in the Skyline, Antarctic Express, and a popular tourist destination. Shops and Stores prefer Freezelandian currency, but will accept any other currency at a different price. Also, instead of using a decimal point, in Northfold, the ƒ sepearates the Fyro and the Pence (2ƒ50 would be ƒ2.50). ƒ1 = apprxoimately 135 Pebbles ƒ1 = 1.16 fish (1 fish= 0.83 pence) The country's resources are: *Fish *Snow *Manufactured Products *Boats *Water *Puffles Culture Freezelandian culture is very different than the USA. It mainly involves High Penguin customs and such. Cuisine Cuisine in Freezeland is based on two foods, Fish, and Vegetables. Freezeland has exclusive trade lines with the Victoria Territories, so they have many unique, regional, foods. Such foods include Cabbage, Artemis Carrots, Water Chesnuts, Ginger, Potatoes, Radishes, and New Zealand Yams. Freezelandian penguins love to eat socially with friends or family, but will never turn you down for a glass of Cream Soda. Freezeland customs state that if someone gives you something to eat or drink, you must give food or drink to them. Since Freezeland is a maritime, a normal Freezelandian diet includes Fish, Seaweed, Oysters, Squid, Sea Grapes, and Sea Lettuce. O'Berrys are an expensive delicacy, and common Yule gifts. Freezeland does not house many fast food restaurants, it has more fine dining and rotisserie fish restaurants, such as Frys Chalet. Vegertarianism is a very common thing in Freezeland. Holidays *January 1 - New Years Day *March 17 - St Finwe's Day *April 1 - April Fool's Day *April 23 - Constitution Day *May 1 - May Day *October 31 - Hallow'een *December 21 - Freezeland Day *December 22 through 28 - Yule (Christmas) Holidays Sports There are a large number of sports in Freezeland. These range from the physically demanding sports like Rugby and Football (Soccer), to the excitement and dangers of Ice Dodging, or games like Chess, which challenges the mind. Three sports unique to Freezeland are Puffle sledding, a pastime activity where one sleds down hills of snow on the back of a puffle (hence the name), Ice Dodging, and Rocketsnail Polo, a variation on regular polo, with players ride a Rocketsnail. Freezelandians love sports, and most watch or play them frequently. It would not be suprising to find someone planying an Ice Hockey game one day, and the next watching a game the next! Spectator sports are most popular, and leagues are held for them. Ice Hockey, Rugby, and Football (Soccer) each have their own Provencial leagues, and they have national leagues. Freezeland also has a continental team, which competes in matches with other States and Free Republics. Customs Often, in smaller towns and villages, and especially on a country road, if you walk past somebody it is customary to say hello. They may also ask you "how are you?", or another similar variation. It is polite to respond to this greeting, but it is not expected that you would give any detail on how you really are, if the penguin is a stranger - a simple hello or "how are you?" or a simple comment on the weather will suffice! In this regard, try something like "Grand day!" - if it isn't raining, of course. To which the response will generally be "It is indeed, thank Goodness". When driving on rural roads, particularly where a driver has to pull in to allow you to pass, it is customary to wave a thanks to the other driver, by raising your flipper from the steering wheel or reigns or whatever you are riding on. This is particularly prevalant in rural areas of the West of Freezeland where many drivers will automatically wave at everyone who drives past them. A polite wave (or even with just the flipper raised from the steering wheel) is customary and will be appreciated. When accepting gifts, a polite refusal (such as, "no really you shouldn't") is common after the first offer of the item. Usually, this is followed with an insistence that the gift or offer is accepted, at which point your answer is likely to become more recognized. However, some people can be very persuasive - this isn't meant to be annoying, just courteous. One thing which some visitors may find disconcerting is the response an Freezelandian Penguin may give to a "thank you". Most Freeezelandian Penguins will respond with something along the lines of "It was nothing" or "not at all". This does not mean that they didn't try hard to please, but rather it is meant to suggest "I was happy to do it for you, so it was not any great difficulty" (even though it may have been!). ---- Freezeland and the USA undoubtedly have notable similarities, but Freezelandian penguins generally take pride in the cultural differences that exist between Freezeland and the USA, and can be quite offended by tourists who do not acknowledge or show respect to these differences. Indeed it is not uncommon for foreigners (both before and after arrival into the country) to foolishly assume that Freezeland is a state of the USA. This incorrect assumption will generally cause strong offence to locals in the Republic of Freezeland, because they take pride in being independent from the USA. The Freezelandians are renowned for their upbeat sense of humour, which can often be difficult to understand to the more unfamiliar tourists. Joking on almost any topic will be welcomed, although even mild racism is not appreciated by the majority. Most Freezelandian penguins are quite happy for friendly jibes regarding the Freezelandian love of Cream Soda and speaking gibberish. However, any jokes regarding Khanzem, in which most of the High Penguins were enslaved to make orange juice, could in some instances cause a similar amount of offence as joking about the Great Darktonian Pie War. Oh, and one more thing: orange juice is forbidden by law anywhere in Freezeland. Getting caught with orange juice usually results in a 500 Fyro fine, seizure of the carton, and a long scolding in Penguinian. Education Freezeland has at least one school in each village. Education is very important in Freezeland, for all penguin parents want to have successful children. For a long time, many penguins had to go to South Pole City or the expensive universities in Mhic Lionnai and Frostborough. Public school starts in grade one, and ends in grade eight. High school begins in grade nine, and ends in grade twelve (or optionaly grade thirteen). Language Freezeland has no official language, but the two de facto languages are Free Republic English and the anchient lower penguin language Penguinian. Penguinian *Hello-Hei! *Good Bye-God Bye! *Yes-Ja *No-Ingen *How are you?-Hvordan er du? *I am fine-Jeg er fin. *Thank You-Tak Degg *Your Welcome-Din Mottakelse *Fishing-Å fisking *Water-Vann *Ice-Is *Freezeland-Frysland *Antarctica-Antarktis Transportation Aviation Aer Frysland is the national carrier of Freezeland. It is 45% nationalized and holds up to 30% of Freezeland's transportation buissness. Two more airlines will come, one would be a subsidary of Aer Frysland. Aer Frysland plans to expend operations from Freezeland and the USA to possibly Land of Flystar55555. More services will be added to the route from Frostborough to Pengolia due to it's codeshare agreement with West Pengolia's state carrier, Air Pengolia. Aer Frysland will later charter most of the government's flights. The status is till unknown as of now. Public Transport Public Transport is common, with Busses, trains, airplanes, and trams being the most common methods of transportation across the country or to a different city. In the cities, however, almost everyone has a car. Cars are used somewhat, but are not advanced as the USA's cars, and do not travel far. Bus Bus is a common method of transportation in the city, but you'd be hard pressed to find one in the countryside. Buses are relatively cheap, though cross-country buses cost quite alot. Train Train is the most common transport method in the country, other than waddling and biking. Trains can get you anywhere in the country. Every city has a railway station. Whistlestops are very common. Car The car is slowly coming into it's own. In Midland, one out of three penguins owns a car. Freezeland drives on the left. The car is also used for country ouings or cross country distances. Airplane Airplane is the least common transport. There are a select few airports scattered around the free republic, but most are either located in big cities or rural areas, on privately owned land. Technology Modern technology is often ignored in some counties of Freezeland, but in other counties, it is very common. New technology is constantly being invented here. Such inventors of objects include Foldy. Computers Computers are slowly getting more popular in Freezeland. The Doors family of products is banned he for royally messing up the mainframe server with several viruses. Penguin OS is currently the main operating system in Freezeland, with Peach OS Z closely behind. Neverless, the Doors OSes are smuggled in by mafias like Metro Dark Gang. Internet The internet is a tad slower than other places, but internet there is not metered, so you can have unlimited bandwidth there. Providers include: *RTF Cellular and phone Cell phones are not very common, but some business-penguins and teenagers have them. Cell phones are slightly less advanced than USA ones, but they often are cheaper in price and minutes if you are a pay-as-you-go customer. Landline phones however, are included standard with every home. If you do not pay for a phone provider, you can still dial 999. Providers for phones include: *Six *Plum Inhabitants *Penguins *High Penguins *Harp Seals *Crabs *Fish(ocean) *Terns Villains *Mwa Mwa Penguins *Darktan *Manny Peng *Mabel. Not only is she a villain, she has an eviction order and is forbidden to cross the borders into the nation. *Orca Whales *Leopard Seals See also * Triskelle * National Anthem of Freezeland * Khanzem * Council of Five * Weddell Category:Countries Category:Rooms